


Castiel's Channel

by itrymybest_1001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester-Mentioned - Freeform, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Meg Masters-Mentioned, Teen!Cas, Youtuber!Cas and Fan!Dean AU, although no actual slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itrymybest_1001/pseuds/itrymybest_1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a Youtube channel and he answers a fan letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Channel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I'll suck at this. Maybe I'll continue it, depends. Feedback is certainly welcome.

"Hey guys! So this is a livestream, and guest starring my big bro, Gabriel - AKA Gabe."  
"Hola!" Gabriel says, waving his hand. "Cas, can you tell the audience what you've planned for the video diary?" He asks.  
"Yes, the plan. Today, Gabe and I will read and respond to comments, and letters from our fans." Gabe, grabs a glittery envelope and hands it to Cas.  
"Okie dokie, glitter galore, this is the first letter, from 'Meg Masters'." announces the older teenager. " 

> Dear Cas and Co., Hi! Big fan, by the way! I have a question. Do you have any good book recommendations? Totally optional, but I recommend reading Shakespeare's works. I know it seems lame or boring, but it's really good and one can probably appreciate poetry and other genres of literature. Thanks for your time!

"  
"Wow, longer than expected," The dirt blonde interrupts with a 'That's what she said'  
"DOn't do that kind of stuff - Sorry. Um, where was I? Oh yeah. It's a pretty good question. Umm, I would recommend reading The Lord of the Rings. It's a classic. And, in our junior year, we reading Othello. So far, the text is a bit difficult to read. And now you know why I started this channel. To ease the stress of eleventh grade.  
"Also, how do I have so much time on my hands? I don't do sports, I don't have a job and, with a great amount of discipline, I finish my homework early on. I know, bad example of a good teenager. But that's just me. I hope I don't lead others on." replies Cas. He stares blankly at the computer screen, Gabe does, too.  
"That one. From a guy." says Gabe. "Can I read it?" in a whispered voice, almost inaudible. The younger replies with a small nod.  
"Nice. From Dean_W297, asking about wether or not Cas is bisexua-"  
"Oh gosh, no. Gabe!" He interjects. "Stop. I thought you meant the one under!" trying to keep his tone low and quiet. He sighs, annoyingly.  
"Nope. Cas is demisexual." Gabe recieves a hard hit on the chest. It slightly falters his apparent smugness. Another sigh from the little brother, embarrassed and flushed.  
"Sorry, but we seem to reach the end of our livestream, possibly, another will be held in the next hour, for a proper, _and clean _stream. Bye!" Cas says. _Note to self: Don't let Gabe guest star in anything _, he thought.____


End file.
